In The Same Mind
by Sora155
Summary: Gary is trapped within Ash's mind! And to make it worse, Gary has a major crush on him. Can Gary make it out of his mind without Ash noticing? Or will he be stuck in Ash's mind forever? Now rated M!
1. Chapter 1

In The Same Mind

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw complete darkness. Where am I? What am I doing here? My thoughts derailed as I heard a voice... a very familiar voice. I looked behind me to find a moving image... someone was walking along a path. The image turned to the right to find a person... Brock. Then it turned to the left... it was Dawn. That only meant one thing... I am in the mind of none other than Ash Ketchum. My ex-rival, and secret crush.

"So, where to now Ash?" asked Brock as they kept walking, "I don't know. Hey Dawn, when is your next contest?"

"I won't be having one any time soon. My next contest is in SunnyShore city."  
"Hmm, maybe we can stop by a Pokémon center and sleep on it. Maybe if it is still daylight, we can check the map, and go to the nearest town from there."

"Ok, Brock-o. Off to a Pokémon center!" I can hear Ash's thoughts: Maybe Gary is there too... it would be nice to see him again. I blushed; I can't believe that Ash just thought that! Maybe he just wants to battle. I sighed in disappointment, "Who am I kidding? Ash wouldn't like me like that any way."

All of a sudden, Ash's focus turned behind him, "What in the world-?"

"Ash? Come on already!"

"Oh, c-comeing!" I heard his thoughts again: Maybe I was just hearing things. Oh shit! He heard what I said? Man, am I going to kill myself once I am out of his mind.

-  
It took about an hour to get to the Pokémon center. Brock decided to look at the map while the others sat in their own rented room. Ash was watching TV... obviously about battling, and... Strategy. I never knew that he actually pays attention to these things. I heard Ash sigh, "Man, it feels like I am so far away, yet... so close." Far away yet so close to what?

"If only Gary was here... maybe he could cheer me up." Ash is... down? What happened that made him this way? If it was that Paul guy, I will tear his guts out and stuff them down his throat. Then he got up and took off his shirt... oh god! I covered my eyes, yet it was so hard. I had always wanted to see Ash in his raw and natural form... but it is so embarrassing... good thing Ash doesn't know I am in his mind. Ash then got into some pajamas- mainly a black t-shirt and shorts, and climbed into bed. Ash sighed again, "Hey Pikachu?"

"Pika pi?"

"Have you ever felt a feeling for something or..." Ash gulped, "S-someone?"

"Pika."  
"It's because I felt this way for so long... I don't know what it means buddy. But all I know is that it is for someone I have known for a long time."

"Pika pika."

"Oh, shut up Pikachu!" Ash protested, "Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu giggled.

"Dad, if you hear me, please watch over me."Ash said as they both calmed down and went to sleep.

I saw Ash and a familiar and very handsome guy...is that... me? We were laughing; we were, hugging each other. Is this... a dream? Am I dreaming or is he dreaming?

"Ash?"

"Yes, Gary"

"I wanted to tell you something... that I had been hiding for a long time."

"And what would that be Gar-bear?" I giggled, his nickname for me, although he doesn't use it much, "Well, I... I l-lo..." Ash looked at the dream me with a confused look, "You what Gary?"  
"Iloveyousomuch." the dream me said rapidly, as the dream me hid his face under his hair. Ash giggled a little as he shifted his body to sit on my lap. The dream me gulped and looked up at Ash. Ash was smiling... the smile that melts my very being. And then he leaned forward. Their lips were so close to touching, they paused for a second then the dream me said, "Come on, Ashy-boy. Wake up." This startled Ash and then it was pitch black again. Phooey! We were so close... and it was Ash who was dreaming... he loves me back!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on In The Same Mind...

I saw Ash and a familiar and very handsome guy... is that... me? We were laughing, we were, hugging each other. Is this... a dream? Am I dreaming or is he dreaming?

"Ash?"

"Yes, Gary"

"I wanted to tell you something... that I had been hiding for a long time."

"And what would that be Gar-bear?" I giggled, his nickname for me, although he doesn't use it much, "Well, I... I l-lo..." Ash looked at the dream me with a confused look, "You what Gary?"

"Iloveyousomuch." the dream me said rapidly, as the dream me hid his face under his hair. Ash giggled a little as he shifted his body to sit on my lap. The dream me gulped and looked at Ash. Ash was smiling... the smile that melts my very being. And then he leaned forward. Their lips were so close to touching, they paused for a second then the dream me said, "Come on, Ashy-boy. Wake up." This startled Ash and then it was pitch black again. Phooey! We were so close... and it was Ash who was dreaming... he loves me back!

–-

They are off again, to whatever town Brock decided with. Ash could see Brock holding his traveler's manual. Dawn was holding her Piplup as it chirped happily. Pikachu was obviously on Ash's shoulder. I could hear his thoughts again: Man, some dream... why did Brock have to wake me up? I can hear Ash sigh... "Ash... I feel the same..." Ash once again looked behind him. Shit! I said it out loud again. I forgot that Ash can hear me. I can sense that Ash shrugged it off and tried to catch up with Brock and Dawn. Then all of a sudden, a large Meowth hot air balloon came up with a large glass cage hanging beneath it.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear!"

"It is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's the name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Brock, Dawn, and Ash said in unison, "What do you crooks want this time?"

"How about we make a little bargain?" suggested Meowth, as he rubbed his whiskers. I can hear Jessie and James chuckle behind the cat Pokémon, "How can I trust you?" asked Ash, as he crossed his arms defiantly, "Look into the glass chamber... and you will see how." chuckled James as Jessie pointed below them. I can see Ash's focus more on the glass chamber... it was a body. But who's? I took a closer look to find- "Gary?"

"That's my body!" I can hear Ash's thoughts again: Gary? Am I hearing you?

"Oh, shit!"

Gary is that you?

"Yeah. It's me."

So you have been the one that I have been hearing. I thought I was going crazy.

"I could tell."

But how are you in that chamber and in my mind at the same time?

"I'm not exactly sure, Ash. I woke up in your mind. I don't even know how I ended up in here and in that chamber of Team Rockets."

But the big question is, how are we going to get you out of there without having you chopped into pieces?

"Ash, I have an idea. But you have to do as I say."

Right.

"OK, see that chain that the chamber is hanging off of the basket?"

Yeah.

"Use one of your Pokémon to cut it."

But...

"But what Ash?"

Maybe we should see what the bargain is... it might be something small.

"OK, but if things go out of hand-"

I know, I know.

Ash answered, as he took a couple steps forward, "And that would be?"

"Tell us your secret."

"Secret to what exactly?"

"You are the chosen one, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you use aura?"

"What are you getting at?" Ash asked. OK, I'm going to your plan now. Ash thought to me, as he snuck a

Pokeball from his belt, "The boss wants you."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on In The Same Mind…

Ash answered, as he took a couple steps forward, "And that would be?"

"Tell us your secret."

"Secret to what exactly?"

"You are the chosen one, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you use aura?"

"What are you getting at?" Ash asked. Ok, I'm going to your plan now. He thought to me as he snuck a pokeball from his belt, "The boss wants you."

"What for?" Ash asked, as his voice sounded worried. The Team Rocket grunts looked at each other, "Sorry to say, but he didn't specify 'what for'." Jessie explained as she sighed, "Yeah, dat's right. The boss just said 'get the boy'." The three nodded in approval.

Gary… maybe, it is best to do what Team Rocket says. Ash thought to me. "Ash! I can tell they have something up their sleeve! You can't!"

Gary, what if you're body is the key? And if that key is broken, you can no longer open the door.  
"What do you mean by that? Stop speaking in riddle and speak English."

Your body maybe is the only way of you getting out of my mind. And if your body gets broken, or in this case hurt, you might not be able to get out of my mind. Then what's your family going to say about it? Or maybe we have to lie to your family. As well as my own. Lie to your Pokémon. Lie to everyone. Is that what you want?

Now that I actually think about it, Ash has a point. But Ash can't just give up his body for mine in exchange! I will never forgive myself, "It's a deal." I heard Ash say. I can't believe it… Ash ignored me. I feel hurt, knowing that Ash went on to give himself up. But at the same time, I feel so grateful. He is doing this for my body… for me. Ash then took a couple of steps and the chamber opened with the push of a button by Meowth. Ash then went to pick my body up… SLAM! I could hear Team Rocket chuckling demonically. I knew it! I knew they were deceiving us! All of a sudden, gravity seems to be heavier, as the hot air balloon lifts off. I could hear Ash's friends calling out his name, "Ash!"

"Brock! Dawn!" Ash yelled back… but the balloon was too high for them to cling on. "Ash, don't worry yourself! You have limited oxygen. If you freak out now, you won't have any air later. Relax."  
How can I? I am being lifted off in a balloon that belongs to Team Rocket and wants to use me! How can I relax?

"Ash, take deep breaths. Relax. This is nothing to be so worked up on. Dawn and Brock will save us. You need to stay calm."

I-I'll try. But n-no promises. I chuckled. Ash in one moment is courageous, and then in the next Ash becomes a coward. I heard that chuckle! I heard Ash say to me. I then covered my mouth. Man, Ash has some super hearing!

We've been up in this chamber for what seemed like eternity. I could feel Ash holding my body close to him, "Gary, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you." I could feel a drop of water on my cheek. Is Ash, crying?

"Ash, there is no need to be sorry. You would have never known. And who knows, I could've been wrong you know."

"Gary, we are stuck here. And it is all because of me."

"No. I don't blame you at all. And to tell you the truth… I am very grateful you tried to rescue me."

"What-?"

"No one has ever done that for my body… let alone for me. Ash, I may be sad… but I am so grateful… that you would do this for me."

"Gary… your welcome first of all and… thanks… for cheering me up." I could feel Ash's hug around my body tighten. I smiled warmly, "Any time, Ashy-boy. Any time."  
After a while of talking, we fell asleep like this. It felt heavenly, sometimes; I wish that I was out of his mind so that I could hug him back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on In The Same Mind..._

_"No one has ever done that for my body... let alone for me. Ash, I may be sad... but I am so grateful... that you would do this for me."_

_"Gary... your welcome first of all and... thanks... for cheering me up." I could feel Ash's hug around my body tighten. I smiled warmly, "Any time, Ashy-boy. Any time."_

_After a while of talking, we fell asleep like this. It felt heavenly, sometimes, I wish that I was out of his mind so that I could hug him back._

I woke up to Ash shivering and still holding my body as if it were a life preserver. I wasn't sure why he was shivering... was he cold? Scared? I did the only natural thing to do, "Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I-I'm fine."

"Your shivering."

"How did you-" He was about to say, but I interupted him, "It doesn't matter, if you're cold, take the third pokeball from my right hand." Ash did so to find Arcanine. It seemed to sense that Ash and I are connected in a way, and decided to snuggle next to Ash and my lifeless body. I chuckled... Arcanine is way to big to be a lap dog. Even though he never does lay on any one else's lap but mine.

All of a sudden, the doors opened with a loud bang. I heard Ash gasp and tried to back away. A black silohuette formed at the door, as it started to walk towards Ash. I wanted to jump out and punch that guy in the face to make sure that he doesn't lay a dirty finger on my Ash. Then he brought out his hand and gripped Ash's neck. Ash started to panic and struggled to get air through his mouth. All he could do was hold on to the figure's hand, to try to pry it off of himself. But to no avail. All of a sudden, it blacked out.

I couldn't see anything. But I could hear. There wasn't just one person, there were multiple. Masculine voices was heard rather than feminine wich meant that they were all males, "Hey, you! Grab his upper body and help me move him. Remember, the boss doesn't want to wast any time." I then heard foot steps. They seemed to echo... are they going down a hallway? Or maybe a tunnel?

"Boss, I brought your new toy as you commanded." New toy? What does he mean? "Good. Bring him here where I could reach him." A... female voice. What does she want? I heard squeeking. Of a couch? Or maybe a... bed? Now it starting to clear up. When that guy said 'new toy' he must've meant... oh god no!

"Ash! Come on! Wake up!" I yelled, "Ash! Open your eyes! Your in danger!" I yelled again... I am beginning to become desprate. If Ash doesn't wake up soon, it will already be too late. I started to hear a zipper going undone. Man do I hope it is his vest. I started to hear wet noises, but it was very close. That must mean that she is sucking on his neck. The sounds started to get louder and soon, it sounded like it was right above his face... she stole his first kiss! I was supposed to be his first! His first kiss and first to take his virginity.

_G-Gary?_ I heard Ash think. Thank goodness, he is starting to gain conciousness! "Ash! Open your eyes now!" I commaned. This might have taken Ash to a shock when he thought, _Why?_  
"A woman is-"

_Why do I feel tingly? I have never felt this way before. Is this normal?_

"No. A woman is kissing you as we speak. If you don't wake up soon, you'll find yourself without any cloths on! Hurry!"

_I am trying to._ Ash replied as light started to kreep into his vision. Then we saw a woman's face. Eyes closed, her lips now leaving his. Ash then started to kick and punch. But the henchmen quickly got hold of Ash's legs and arms. Preventing him to fight back, "What are you doing?" Ash asked, almost a yell, "Why, I am going to get you laid. Silly boy. You should have known that this is what we both want. I can feel it down here." she said as she started to move her hand in between Ash's legs. Ash closed his eyes tight.

_Oh god... please-_ Ash's thought process was cut off when the woman pulled down Ash's pants along with his boxers in one fluid pull. This made Ash gasp. Then I started to feel what Ash was feeling.

It felt like some one was jerking me off. It must mean that the woman is doing this to Ash. I stiffled a moan as I tried to figure out what I should do. Of course I can't do anything in his mind! I reminded myself as the pressure on the head of my twitching need intensified. Now it was my turn to close my eyes shut. I could hear Ash struggle to keep the moans inside, but his cheeks darkened when one finally escaped his mouth. I opened my eyes again to see the womans face, I glared at her. She was looking at Ash lustfully, as she then dipped her head lower... and one soft lick to Ash's cock made both of us lose our self control. We both moaned out loudly.  
_Gary. We have t-to do something!_

"I know. Nuh... I am trying to think." Too bad I can't think when my mind is like mush. I was close to release, which meant Ash was too.

_Gary! I... I'm... I'm scared... I don't want this!_ Ash thought to me as I could see a tear leave his sight. Ash is not only scared. He is in pain. I have to do something now. I have to think.  
"Ash, listen closely. When she is off of you, kick her, push her off and run."  
_But what about my cloths?_

"We'll get you some cloths later. It is either your virginity or your cloths."  
_Good point. Alright, are you sure this will work?_  
"Not a hundred percent sure, but if you use your speed, you'll be out of here."

_Okay, I trust you._ Ash seemed a bit unsure, but at least he is listening to me. The pressure turned into pleasure, as the warmth kept building. And then, Ash came with a flurry of moans. Once he was done, the woman finally lifted her head from his genital area and began to masage the tension out of Ash's shoulders, "Okay, Ash. NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on In The Same Mind…

_"We'll get you some cloths later. It is either your virginity or your cloths."  
Good point. Alright, are you sure this will work?  
"Not a hundred percent sure, but if you use your speed, you'll be out of here."  
Okay, I trust you. Ash seemed a bit unsure, but at least he is listening to me. The pressure turned into pleasure, as the warmth kept building. And then, Ash came with a flurry of moans. Once he was done, the woman finally lifted her head from his genital area and began to massage the tension out of Ash's shoulders, "Okay, Ash. NOW!"_  
-

Ash began to kick her legs to the side to make her fall off the bed. Ash quickly got his boxers and pants, pulled them on in a rush and ran. I could tell Ash is still worn out, if he slows down, it is over. The grunts began to crowd around Ash and many tried to leap at him to grab his arms and legs, which ended in failure. Light began to shine through Ash's hazy vision, the exit! We're almost there!

Then the grunts blocked it, pokeballs in their hands in battle position. Ash stopped. Gary, there is now way past them. We need to find another route. Ash thought to me, as he began to take a few steps backwards only to walk into James's arms. His grip didn't loosen, but only got tighter. I could hear him chuckle demonically as the woman walked next to him. She looks oddly familiar… but who is she?

"Did you really think, that this little scheme of yours would give you a way to freedom?"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are my property now. You are part of Team Rocket."

"Never!" Ash shouted as he started to struggle out of James's death-grip. The woman laughed evilly, "Really now? Don't be bugger. Just do as I say, then I will let you go."

"Liar!"

"Now, now. Lower your voice, did your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Ok then, how about that friend of yours? Hm?" She asked as a man pushed out a chamber with my body in it, "Your friend here seems to be in a lot of pain. Now whose fault was it that your friend is in this situation? Whose fault is it that you are here?" she asked in a flurry of questions. I saw Ash's vision focus on his feet, "So, whose fault is it, boy?" she asked as she started to walk towards him, "Mine." Ash claimed as his vision started to get hazy again.

"Now. That I know that you are going to stay, you should at least know who I am." She said as she used her index finger to lift his face so that he would look at her, "I am the organization's most talented grunt, Sabrina."

S-Sabrina? Ash thought, I thought she was a gym leader, not part of Team Rocket.

"Well, she has apparently deceived you. Stay on your toes, don't lose sight of her."

Right.

"Come on, Ketchum. Join us, you and I can take over the entire world. You can be the best Pokémon master ever known to man. I can make that happen, Ash. We will work together. The boss will promote us to be the top agents in the organization. We can become strong, to the point that even all the elite four champions combined can't defeat us."

"I-I…" Ash stuttered. I could tell that Sabrina is lying to him. If Ash agrees, he will be done for, "I- How can I trust you? You—"

"I know that I made the wrong first impression," she started, "But I didn't know what else to do to get your attention."

I snorted. There is something called 'talking'. But of course, that stupid whore 'needed' to get his attention by hurting him. Man, when I am out of Ash's mind, she is the first one to be dealt with.

"Ash, don't trust her. She is an enemy now. She just wants power to herself. You know how Team Rocket can be." I told him.

I know Gary. Ash thought as he tried to squirm out of James' grasp once more. Again to no avail. But how am I supposed to escape here with your body? Let alone on my own? Ash thought to me. Ash did make a good point. So there is only one thing that I can do. If it means Ash will be safe, then so be it, "Leave my body, Ash."

WHAT? No, Gary!

"Ash, we will get help once we are out of here. Just leave my body here. Trust me. It's okay." I heard Ash sigh, If you insist, Gary. Ash finally gave in. I know he hates to give up, but right now, I am only worried for his safety.

"So, Ketchum." Sabrina started as Ash glared at her, "What do you say? Join us?" Ash's anger was rising, "NO!" I don't know what the hell happened, or if Ash suddenly got a adrenaline rush, but he started running and finally got out of James' death grip. He ran to the exit as fast as he could and… "**DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!**" a male voice called as multiple grunts started running for him. The exit door was slowly closing, "Ash! Hurry!" I told him, his pace sped up. He might not make it!

Suddenly, Ash was covered in a blue-black colored mist-like substance. I realized, it was Ash's aura! Time seemed to slow down for a minute, then Ash was running faster than a Rapidash. Within seconds, Ash was in a forest, and light flooded our eyes.

"Ash… What just happened?"

Just a technique I learned out traveling. Ash explained as he stopped to catch his breath.

Where are we? Ash asked, he looked around as if showing me our surroundings, "Not sure, Viridian Forest maybe? Which direction did we come from?"

I believe from the north. Ash guessed, "Then keep going south until we reach a town or a Pokémon Center. We can sleep there." I told him, he nodded and ran south.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on In The Same Mind…

_Where are we? Ash asked, he looked around as if showing me our surroundings, "Not sure, Viridian Forest maybe? Which direction did we come from?"_

_I believe from the north. Ash guessed, "Then keep going south until we reach a town or a Pokémon Center. We can sleep there." I told him, he nodded and ran south._

It seemed like an eternity since we last found civilization. And I can tell Ash was struggling to keep running. If he kept this up, he would pass out… and I am not looking forward to that.

"Ash, maybe you should take a break."

I'm fine, Gary. No need to worry about me. Ash insisted, as he kept running south.

"Hey, Ash?"

Yeah?

"If we were in Sinnoh, how did we get to Kanto so fast? That is, if we are in Kanto."

I am not sure. But I do know that Team Rocket only has a base in Kanto, they just follow me around like stalkers or something. Maybe it had to do with their Meowth balloon. Meowth seems to always have some kind of gadget or two hooked up to it.

"I get it." Suddenly I heard a rustle of bushes. I started to feel uneasy, "Did you hear that?"

Yeah. Ash replied. Ash looked all around, then a couple of bushes shook. My heart beat was going so fast that it felt like it was about to tear out of my chest. Then, two creatures walked out. They seemed to be a type of Pokémon, but what?

I saw Ash take out his pokedex (which happened to be named Dexter) and pointed it at the creatures: **SYLVEON… NO DATA…**

"Sylveon? I never heard of it."

Neither have I. Ash agreed as he took a few steps towards the Sylveon, reaching out his gloved hand, "Hello, there. Do you mind helping me out?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked at each other, then one of them looked back at Ash and nodded, "Thankyou. Do you mind showing me the way out of here? Towards the south?"

It nodded again. I knew right then we are getting out of this damned forest. The two Sylveon started walking south and Ash followed. About an hour or so later, we finally reached the exit. I liked having the Sylveon around. I guess it is just because I miss being around Pokémon.

"Thank you Sylveon!" Ash said as he was turning away. But something stopped him. He looked down to find one of the Sylveon biting one of his pant legs, "What is it?"

"Sylveon!" it said happily as started to search Ash's pokeball belt. I got the hint, and I am sure that Ash did too.

"You want to be part of my team?" Ash asked, and the Sylveon nodded. Ash reached for one of his empty pokeballs from his belt, enlarged it, and threw it at the Sylveon. It opened and Sylveon was sucked into the ball. Three shakes later, it was caught. Ash picked it up, and the other Sylveon walked towards him. It wanted the same thing.

It jumped onto Ash and placed its wet nose on Ash's forehead, and it spoke to me, "Let me be yours, Gary."

How did it know my name? Nonetheless, I smiled. "Sure thing, Sylveon." I watched it happily prance around.

"Let's go everyone." Ash said as he released his Sylveon. The two Sylveon followed Ash into the entrance of the town, the sign said "Welcome to Nimbassa City". If I learned anything out traveling in Kanto, Nimbassa City didn't exist in Kanto. So… Where are we?


	7. Chapter 7

_"You want to be part of my team?" Ash asked, and the Sylveon nodded. Ash reached for one of his empty pokeballs from his belt, enlarged it, and threw it at the Sylveon. It opened and Sylveon was sucked into the ball. Three shakes later, it was caught. Ash picked it up, and the other Sylveon walked towards him. It wanted the same thing._

_It jumped onto Ash and placed its wet nose on Ash's forehead, and it spoke to me, "Let me be yours, Gary."_

_How did it know my name? Nonetheless, I smiled. "Sure thing, Sylveon." I watched it happily prance around._

_"Let's go everyone." Ash said as he released his Sylveon. The two Sylveon followed Ash into the entrance of the town, the sign said "Welcome to Nimbassa City". If I learned anything out traveling in Kanto, Nimbassa City didn't exist in Kanto. So… Where are we?_

The Sylveon—especially my uncaught one—were kind of nervous once we have entered city. I guess they have never entered this city before. Poor things. Ash kept walking to find a Pokémon center. He walked faster towards it to be greeted with a familiar pink haired woman, "Welcome to the Pokémon center! May I—oh my! What happened to you, young man?" Nurse Joy asked indicating to his neck. Ash quickly jolted a hand to his neck to cover it, "Oh! I-Its nothing! Really!" Ash said quickly, but Nurse Joy grabbed Ash by the crook of his shirt and eyed him. She snatched his hand away from his neck and eyed it, "Young man, where did you get all of these bruises?"

Bruises? Where could Ash have possibly… oh, from that. Great, now what is we going to do?

"Uh… I fell?" Ash murmured, Nurse Joy saw the lie, "Tell me the truth." She scolded.

"Look, it's a bit personal. I'm grateful for your kindness, but it's something that I don't want to encounter again. If that gives you any hints." Ash explained as best as he could. I knew he was telling the truth, but in a truth that has to be solved for someone else. I get it, he doesn't want to tell or 'relive' the awful memory. I don't blame him.

I watched as Nurse Joy think about Ash's reasoning. And it seemed something finally dawned on her, "Oh! Terribly sorry for getting into your personal feelings. If there is anything that I can do to help you, just let me know!"

"I would like a room please, and these Sylveon would like to be all rested up too."

"Sure thing!" She said as she reached under her table to get a key, "You are room number 5, third door to your left through that hallway," She said as she pointed to a hallway to the right of her desk.

"And hand me their pokeballs."

"Actually, only one was caught. The other wanted to come along." Ash explained as he recalled his Sylveon. He put the pokeball onto the tray and helped my Sylveon onto a hospital bed, "Don't worry, she will take good care of you and your friend." Ash soothed, but the Sylveon seemed nervous, "Trust me, Sylveon. Everything will be okay."

After a minute or two, the Sylveon nodded and let the Chansey—wait, that isn't a Chansey! What is that? It was about the same height as Ash, chubby, and pink.

"Hey, Ash? Do you mind to get a pokedex entry on that Pokémon there?"

Sure, Gary. Ash thought to me as he pulled out Dexter and pointed it at the Pokémon. It said: **AUDINO: USING THE FEELERS ON ITS EARS, IT CAN TELL HOW SOMEONE IS FEELING OR WHEN AN EGG MIGHT HATCH.** Ash put Dexter away and I stared in awe. A new Pokémon that I haven't seen before always makes me jump for joy. I guess it's the researcher in me.

Audino and Nurse Joy went through automatic doors to heal the two Sylveon and Ash walked through the hallway.

So it is room number 5 huh? Ash said as he finally reached the door. He slid the key into the key socket and turned it counter-clockwise. The door opened and he walked in, shut the door and went straight for the bed.

"Man today has been a long day." Ash said aloud to me for the first time in a while.

"Yeah. So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Not so sure, Gary. Maybe find out where we are—damn it! I could have asked Nurse Joy! Man I am so dense sometimes!"

"No kidding Sherlock?" I joked and Ash laughed. It has been so long since I heard his sweet laugh. I now have the urge to tell him how I truly feel. Should I? I did see his dream about us, so I know that he does like me. So what am I waiting for?

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Gary?"

"I have something to tell you… something… important." I said shyly.

"Go ahead Gary, you can tell me anything. I am your best friend after all!"

"Ok, so… for a long time I… felt this… feeling inside me. Something that is hard to notice. I had this feeling since I first met you. At first, since I was young, arrogant, and oblivious I thought it was great friendship, but it wasn't…" I paused, "It was something much more meaningful… something that can make the coldest hearts become kind again. Ash… I… I lo—"

KNOCK! "Room service!" someone yelled through our door. I sighed, I got interrupted… I just hope that when this person leaves that I can finish what I was going to tell him. Ash let the person (which is a male by the way) into the room and let him do his thing. Ash laid on the bed, as the man started to vacuum. Then went to cleaning the walls, light switches, even the bed posts! Man, this Pokémon center must be against things that are dirty. He then went to the kitchen to clean the counters, and anything else that he could reach. It was about two hours before he started packing up his things and walked out the door. Ash looked at the clock, it said: 11:30 PM. It was late, I guess my confession would have to wait until tomorrow.

"So, you were saying Gary?" Ash asked, obviously interested in my comment.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow. I am worn out. I bet you are too, it had been a long day."

"I guess your right. Good night Gary." Ash started to giggle, "And don't let the _brain_ bugs bite."

"Ha, ha. Good night Ash." I said.

Sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

"_So, you were saying Gary?" Ash asked, obviously interested in my comment._

"_I think it can wait until tomorrow. I am worn out. I bet you are too, it had been a long day."_

"_I guess you're right. Good night Gary." Ash started to giggle, "And don't let the brain bugs bite."_

"_Ha, ha. Good night Ash." I said._

_Sweet dreams._

Morning came too quickly for me. Why does Ash have to be an early riser? I yawned and stretched my limbs. Ash quickly put on his daily attire (which happened to be washed by the room service man while Ash was asleep), slipped on his shoes and walked down the hallway.

The number one thing that is bothering me is that Ash hasn't said a word to me. No good morning or a random comment. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or if he was sad. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Hey, Ash? Is something wrong?" I asked, maybe he needed a hug.

"Nothing. Just… thinking." Ash said aloud, as he kept walking. He finally walked up to the reception desk, which Nurse Joy waited patiently, "Hello, young man!"

"P-Please, just call me Ash, Nurse Joy." Ash said as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his head. I knew this gesture, he was being modest.

"Sure thing, Ash. Oh! By the way, someone came here asking if you are here, I told him that you would meet him elsewhere. He said to meet him in front of the Ferris wheel. It is just outside, if you go down the road where it has the banner saying "fair grounds" you will find him there."

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said, "Oh! Do you mind telling me which region this is?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't know? Do you have amnesia?"

"I really don't know. And no! I do not have amnesia."

"You are in Unova, Ash."

(Narrator POV) Back in Sinnoh…

"What?!" snapped Delia as she was talking on the phone. Dawn and Brock had been searching for days on end to find Ash and Gary. They had bags under their eyes due to the lack of rest, and their eyes no longer held the life and joy anymore.

"Ash got kidnapped by Team Rocket. We called Officer Jenney to have her help us with the search. We need your help."

"My poor baby!" cried Delia as tears slowly dripped from her eyes and down her now pale face.

"Ash… what did he do to deserve this? For all I know, that… Team Rocket… could be beating him… or dissecting him… or…or…"

"Delia, we all know how tough Ash is." Brock reassured.

"Yeah, he is one tough kid." Dawn agreed, "I know Ash, he wouldn't give up without a fight."

"Anyways, Delia. We need your help. Ash has just been kidnapped; we need all the help we can get."

(Gary's POV) Back with Ash and Gary…

We finally reached the Farris wheel. It is HUGE! The lights flashed along the metal frame as the Farris wheel kept rolling in place. There was a long line waiting to get into one of the Farris wheel cars. Nurse Joy told us that we needed to find a young male with a black hooded jacket with the hood over his face. It shouldn't be too hard to find him.

We searched the entire line, no one. Once we had reached the back of the line, we saw the person we are looking for. He hid behind the fountain within the shadows, as if the sunlight would hurt him. We saw the male look at us and motioned his hand to come over. Ash walked over to him, "Hello, Nurse Joy said that…" Ash was interrupted by a black gloved hand that raised itself, "You should speak our business here. We shall go on the Ferris wheel, we can talk there."

The mysterious male and Ash waited in line for what seemed like eternity. As the Ferris wheel operator closed the door, we were off.

"I know about your issue." He finally states.

"What issue?"

"Someone is in your mind. Isn't there?"

"I-I…" Ash stumbled for words. What should I do Gary? Ash thought to me. I knew that this may be the only way for me to get out of his mind, "Tell him Ash. He may be our only chance." I told him.

"Yes, there is. He has been in here for two days now." Ash explained.

"I see. I should introduce myself." He said as he pulled down the hood from his head to show a light tanned face, blue eyes and brown spiky hair, "I am Alex. I am a physic. I can hear this person inside your head."

"Ok, but how did you know my name? Nurse Joy said you wanted me."

"I didn't but I do carry a picture of you." I was startled at this.

"Sorry, if that sounded creepy boys."

"No problem. Anyways, how can you help us?"

"I know someone who can get the person out of your mind. Apparently, he mistakenly used a spell that takes one person and puts him or her into someone else's mind. I am his apprentice. If you would come with me, I can take you to him."

"What do you think, Gary?" Ash asked aloud to me. I thought about it. This may be our only chance. "I say let's take a shot at it!" I joyfully said. I sensed that Ash smiled.

"Ok, then it is settled. After this ride, we shall head over to his place. It isn't too far away."

Ash nodded and smiled. I looked at the window to find Ash's reflection… how long has it been since I had seen his face? The face carved by the heavens itself? It feels like an eternity to me, and as we finally leave the Ferris wheel car, his reflection was gone in an instant. Now I felt lonely… so lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Ok, then it is settled. After this ride, we shall head over to his place. It isn't too far away."_

_Ash nodded and smiled. I looked at the window to find Ash's reflection… how long has it been since I had seen his face? The face carved by the heavens itself? It feels like an eternity to me, and as we finally leave the Ferris wheel car, his reflection was gone in an instant. Now I felt lonely… so lonely._

We first stopped by the Pokémon Center, to pick up the Sylveon. They were happy to see Ash. My Sylveon looked into Ash's eyes, it seems like it is trying to transfer its thoughts to me. Ever since Alex showed up, he put hope back into our hearts.

Ash looked back at the city as we reached the exit; it seemed that a lot happened there. Even though we were only there for a night. We started our trek down the dirt path.

"So, what's the name of the person… you know… in your mind?" asked Alex. He finally put his hood down, but we had no choice but to agree to let him put his hood up when a stranger walks by. Ash smiled, "His name is Gary. I have known him for quite some time now. We were best friends as little kids. We eventually became rivals… Our rivalry lasted for several years, after the Indigo League we became friends again. Now our rivalry is on friendly terms rather than competition." Ash explained.

Oh, the memories… I remembered when I would kick Ash's butt every time we battled… well, except for the Indigo League of course! If I remember right, our rivalry was started after we found the rusty pokeball that was hooked onto both of our fishing lines. I find it kind of… odd that the pokeball broke in two. I guess it was a sign saying we weren't meant to be friends? No… that can't be it.

"I see. So you both know each other very well?"

"Like the back of our hands."

"What's his favorite color then?"

"Purple of course!"

"What was his first Pokémon?"

"Squirtle."

"What is his birthday?"

"He is only a day before me. His birthday is March 31."

"Ok, you have proven that you and… Gary right? ... Are great friends."

They kept talking for a while as I just sat there and listened. It is boring when you can't take part of the conversation.

"Hey Gary, you've been silent for a while." Ash said out loud.

"Yeah, I guess I have been."

"I think you need to get something out."

"Uh…" I knew what he meant… he wanted to hear the rest of my confession from last night. SHIT! I can't say it with Alex here, he can hear me!

"What do y-you mean?" I stuttered. I STUTTERED! The great Gary Oak does NOT stutter!

"What were you going to tell me last night?" SHIT!

"W-Well… I… Uh…" I struggled for words. How am I supposed to get out of this one? Change the subject Gary!

"Uh… I…" Great… I can't even change the damn subject. What am I going to do now?

"We are almost to my mentor's house." Alex said, thankfully it got Ash's attention. I mentally sighed in relief, silently thanking Alex's interruption. I promise to tell him when we are alone… and when I am out of his mind!

(Narrator POV) In Kanto…

Delia rushed all over the empty and miserably quiet house. Throwing some clothes and other necessities into a rather large suit case. She even packed some clothes for Ash; the thought of him having no clean clothes was rather a scary thought for her.

She closed the suit case and hauled it to the car. It belonged to Professor Oak. He too got the news of Ash's kidnap, and Gary being unconscious and held captive by Team Rocket… not only that but used as bait!

Delia hopped into the car and Professor Oak drove off down the road. To the exit of Pallet. It is a hot summer day… the kind of day that both Gary and Ash love. Tears finally escaped Professor Oak's eyes. He had promised to himself that he would not cry… but to be strong for Gary and for Ash. He had to be strong for Delia and for himself.

"Sam…" Delia murmured as they finally passed the entrance of Viridian Forest. Professor Oak shook his head vigorously, "I am fine. No need to worry about me, Delia. Right now, Ash and Gary is our first priority."

This pained Delia to find Professor Oak like this. The last time he was like this was when his son (Gary's father) and his wife (Gary's mother) was killed by an avalanche up at Mt. Silver.

"We will find them, Sam."

"But what if they're… they're…"

"They are not dead. We will find them alive and healthy. Ash and Gary are the toughest and most arrogant kids that I know. They probably escaped somehow…" Delia encouraged, but she seemed to be trying to encourage herself more than Professor Oak. She even doubted her encouragement.

"But… what if they _are _dead?"

(Gary's POV) Back in Unova…

We finally reached Alex's mentor's place. The windows flashed with a bright light then an explosion.

"What the?!"

"Don't worry about it. This is normal." Alex reasoned as he stepped through the now blown up door. Ash followed suit to breathe in thick smoke. He coughed a few times then the smoke dissolved into the air. There at the table in front of a pile of dust that used to be a book was the mentor. His face was covered in soot and his face wore surprise all over it. Alex started to chuckle, "Same old, Sensei."

I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well. Ash thought to me. I chuckled and Ash seemed to glare into space… obviously at me.

"Welcome! *cough* You must be Ash Ketchum of Pallet I presume?" the Mentor asked as he took a washcloth to wipe away the soot from his face. Ash nodded, "Yes, sir."

"I am terribly sorry for the spell, I didn't think it would do this!" he said as he motioned his arms to indicate Ash.

"It's no problem, sir."

"Please, just call me Yossi." Yossi pleaded as he now cleaned up the dust pile from the table. Ash smiled, "Ok, Yossi."

"So, we need a spell to bring your friend out from your mind." Yossi said as he then waddled to the old bookshelf. He looked for what seemed like hours until he took out a book, blew away the dust and dropped it on the table.

"Now, let's find our answer shall we?" He opened the book and started flipping pages, "Alex, could you fetch the crystal for me?"

"Yes, sir!" Alex replied as he ran off somewhere in the house. I couldn't tell where he went, because Ash was too occupied watching Yossi flipping pages of an old book. Then Yossi stopped, "Found it! Now, I suggest that you sit down. This may take a while. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"I got the crystal!" Alex exclaimed as he set it softly on the table next to the book.

"Good. Now, we can get started."


	10. Chapter 10

_-"So, we need a spell to bring your friend out from your mind." Yossi said as he then waddled to the old bookshelf. He looked for what seemed like hours until he took out a book, blew away the dust and dropped it on the table._

"_Now, let's find our answer shall we?" He opened the book and started flipping pages, "Alex, could you fetch the crystal for me?"_

"_Yes, sir!" Alex replied as he ran off somewhere in the house. I couldn't tell where he went, because Ash was too occupied watching Yossi flipping pages of an old book. Then Yossi stopped, "Found it! Now, I suggest that you sit down. This may take a while. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."_

"_I got the crystal!" Alex exclaimed as he set it softly on the table next to the book._

"_Good. Now, we can get started."_

(Narrator's POV) In Sinnoh…

Brock and Dawn had called everyone that they –and Ash—knew from their journey. May, Max, Tracey, Misty, Richey, Barry, and many others. Most of their friends had arrived; they are now waiting for the gym leaders of Kanto. Ash made friends with all of the Kanto gym leaders. He can name them all by heart!

"Where could Ash be?" Dawn asked as the long silence was finally broken, "If he escaped he should've been back by now."

"You never know, Dawn. They probably did something very bad to him… and to Gary."

"I just hope they are ok." May spoke, "It would be like someone ripped something out of all of our hearts if something bad happened to them."

About an hour of waiting, they came. Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga (and his daughter, Janine), Blaine, and… Sabrina.

(Gary's POV) Back in Unova…

Yossi decided to make us dinner. When was the last time that I ate dinner? Or, any meal for that matter? Probably a few days ago was the last meal that I ate. But Yossi used a spell that made me eat whatever Ash is eating. Now I can eat (even though it is all a mental process) without lifting a finger!

After dinner, Yossi decided to go to his study to figure out how to do the spell. Alex showed us the room where Ash would sleep.

"Now, if you need anything just holler." Alex said as he then shut the door to let Ash and I alone.

"So, Ash… glad to have everything back to normal soon?" I asked, I know I am!

"To tell you the truth, Gary… I kind of… like it when we can talk to each other… without anyone knowing… except for Alex and Yossi… before this whole spell thing happened, I was… lonely. I had no idea why… I had my friends, Pokémon, and several others. But when this spell happened, I finally realized why I was so lonely… I missed you. More than you could ever imagine."

"Ash… I missed you too." I said, "But do not, I repeat, do NOT tell anyone that I said that!" I had to keep some of my ego and manly charm!

Ash chuckled, "Sure thing, Gary."

Ash decided it was late, after he checked his Pokedex for the time. I didn't know that the Pokedex did that! Ash took off his vest and jeans and laid down on the bed. It was probably very comfy, because within seconds, Ash was asleep. I chuckled as I heard him breath in and out softly, "Good night, Ash."

(Narrator's POV) In Kanto…

Professor Oak and Delia made it to Pewter City Airport, now waiting for their plane to Sinnoh. People ran all over the place, children yelling and playing with their toys. Rain hit the airport's windows as if trying to break in.

Delia watched out the window, planes taking off and through the clouds to disappear from her sight. She had always thought of the planes to be like Ash. Home one moment, then gone for another journey the next. Out of her sight; gone for another year or so.

Professor Oak wasn't watching anything but the desk lady for when he and Delia would get on the plane. Ever since the disturbing call from Brock and Dawn, he had lost all of his patience. He hadn't slept since then either. Delia kept telling him that he should get some sleep before they got on the plane, but he refused. After some talking, Professor Oak agreed to sleep on the plane… for a little while.

"Plane to Sinnoh has just arrived, please stay seated until all the passengers from Sinnoh exit the plane. Hang tight, everyone." Said the desk lady as she opened the gate to allow the plane passengers to exit. After twenty minutes of waiting, they were finally able to board. He and Delia showed their tickets and walked through the gate to enter the plane. They sat down on the first open seats they found. Once all the passengers were boarded, the plane assistant did her usual speech on plane safety and then left to the pilot's room.

"We will be ready to take off in a few minutes, please buckle your seat belts and turn off any electric devices."

No more than a minute later, they went to the runway. The plane then drove as fast as it could and it was finally off the ground by one foot… ten feet… fifty feet. Through the clouds… thunder rolled.

(Gary's POV) Back in Unova…

I opened my eyes, expecting to see darkness that I have finally adjusted to. But no… not this time. I saw white sheets. I moved my head up to find a face… a very familiar face. It was Ash, his eyes closed still in a deep sleep.

Wait… how can I see his face? Aren't I in his mind? I sat up to find myself in bed with Ash. But how… Yossi's spell! It must've worked!

"Ash… Ash… Come on wake up." I told him, shaking him. He moaned and cracked his tired eyes open, but I guess the sight of me woke him up completely, "Gary!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back… oh how I longed to hug him again!

"But, how did this happen?"

"Yossi did it! He did the spell!" There are no words that can express my joy. Not for being out of Ash's mind. No, not that at all. But to be able to finally see Ash's face. I found it hard to believe… I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream… nope, there is pain. I am not dreaming!

"Gary, why are you crying?" Ash asked. Crying? I lifted a hand to my cheek to find it wet… I am crying.

"Because I am so happy… to see your face again… to hold you in my arms again… I love you, Ash!" I said, but I immediately covered my mouth with my hands… I just told him that I loved him!

"G-Gary… is that true?" Ash asked. He seemed to find it hard to believe. I hesitated, removed my hands from my mouth and nodded, "Yes… it is all true."

I saw tears escape his eyes, and within a few moments, I was in Ash's arms once more, "Gary… you have no idea… how long I had waited to hear that… from you." Ash sniffed as he dug his face in my chest, he then looked up at me. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes met mine, "I love you too, Gary… I love you too!"

My tears were now coming down faster… He loves me back!


	11. Chapter 11

"_But, how did this happen?"_

"_Yossi did it! He did the spell!" There are no words that can express my joy. Not for being out of Ash's mind. No, not that at all. But to be able to finally see Ash's face. I found it hard to believe… I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream… nope, there is pain. I am not dreaming!_

"_Gary, why are you crying?" Ash asked. Crying? I lifted a hand to my cheek to find it wet… I am crying._

"_Because I am so happy… to see your face again… to hold you in my arms again… I love you, Ash!" I said, but I immediately covered my mouth with my hands… I just told him that I loved him!_

"_G-Gary… is that true?" Ash asked. He seemed to find it hard to believe. I hesitated, removed my hands from my mouth and nodded, "Yes… it is all true."_

_I saw tears escape his eyes, and within a few moments, I was in Ash's arms once more, "Gary… you have no idea… how long I had waited to hear that… from you." Ash sniffed as he dug his face in my chest, he then looked up at me. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes met mine, "I love you too, Gary… I love you too!"_

_My tears were now coming down faster… He loves me back!_

We kept hugging for what seemed like an eternity. Alex ran in, "I heard screaming is everything… Oh… I will leave you two alone now." Alex then ran out, obviously flustered.

I have never been so happy before in my life, having Ash in my arms with no complaints. Ash shifted to sit on my lap… how do I know this scene?

Ash smiled and started to move his face towards mine. I did the same. We were now only just centimeters apart… we can feel our warm breaths on our faces. Ash made the first move, and locked our lips together. Our lips fit perfectly!

My heart beat so hard that I could hear it in my ears, and I bet Ash could hear it too. I moved my hands that were on his lap to be around his waist. His hands wrapped themselves around my neck, to pull ourselves closer… deepening the kiss.

Ash pulled away, panting, "Wow, what a first kiss…" Ash said, bewildered.

"Yeah… wow." I agreed, also panting. We hugged each other once more before getting out of bed. Hand in hand, we walked through the hallway and into the living room. Which is where we found Yossi and Alex… they seemed to be… oddly worried.

"Is something the matter, Yossi?" asked Ash. Yossi looked up at Ash and I. He looked back down on his lap. Then a man in black with a red 'R' on his shirt stepped up, "You are coming with me."

(Narrator's POV) In Sinnoh…

Delia and Professor Oak met up with Dawn, Brock and the others. It was raining outside… almost as if the world is crying about the same thing that they were.

"Where could they possibly be?" May asked.

"I sent my troops all over Sinnoh. I let Kanto, Hoenn and Unova know about our issue. Their troops are searching their areas as well. But I have found nothing." Officer Jenny stated as she looked through her files.

This was one of the hardest kidnap cases she has ever been a part of. Not only was Ash kidnapped, but another boy named Gary Oak was kidnapped as well. From what Brock and Dawn have told her, a group of Pokémon thieves that call themselves 'Team Rocket' came up in their hot air balloon. They had a chamber connected to it in which Gary was held in, unconscious. Ash tried to free Gary but got caught himself. Team Rocket lifted off and Brock and Dawn quickly lost sight of them. Dawn described the hot air balloon to look like a Meowth, with a paw up as if it was about to scratch its next victim.

Brock also told her that the hot air balloons change, varying on the machines or gadgets they hooked up to it. Such as their 'Gliscore balloon' in which the pincers rushed out to grab an object, or in this case, a Pokémon. Another one was shaped like a foot ball. They even had a blimp once. Also a helicopter. And sometimes the balloon has no indication that it belongs to Team Rocket. They all have to be on their toes.

"I just hope they are ok." Professor Oak murmured, as he sat down next to Officer Jenny. Delia then thought of something…

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"How big was the chamber?" This question hit everyone as a surprise, why would Delia want to know about that?

"Not that big, only big enough for one person. Ash was kind of squished in there."

Delia was now afraid, "Why do you ask?" asked Dawn.

"B-Because, Ash is claustrophobic. He can't stand tight, enclosed spaces."

(Gary's POV) In Unova…

I pushed Ash behind me, knowing full well what that guy wanted, "No! You won't have him!"

"Really now?" He teased as he threw one of the pokeballs from his belt, out came a large spider-like yellow creature.

"Galvantula, bite them both!" He ordered. The Galvantula moved at an incredible speed. I called out my Umbreon, "Umbreon, use shadow ball!" Umbreon unleashed a powerful shadow ball at the bug Pokémon. But Galvantula seemed to be unaffected by it.

"What?!" I asked in shock. It is now Ash's turn, "Go, Torterra!"

Torterra roared a mighty roar, "Torterra, use leaf storm!" it hit and it did an amazing amount of damage.

"Galvantula, use thunder shock on Torterra!" Galvantula did as it was told, but Torterra was unfazed to the attack… almost like it took no damage at all!

"What an amateur, Torterra may be a grass type, but it is also a ground type. And I think you know the rest."

"Grr, you little… Galvantula! Use thunder on Umbreon!"

"Torterra protect Umbreon!" Torterra stepped into the attack.

"Umbreon, jump above Torterra and use iron tail!" Umbreon jumped over the land turtle and its tail started to metalize, it hit the Galvantula with a lot of force. The Galvantula fainted. Ash and I recalled our Pokémon. We won the battle!

"No! Galvantula! Fine then, I guess I have to do this myself!" He rushed toward us. Ash grabbed my arm and started to unleash his aura once more. Just before the man was able to get a hold of me, lifted his arm, aimed his palm at the man and unleashed a powerful aura sphere. The man was sent flying and crashed through the broken door.

The man got up and looked at us. Obviously spooked, he turned around and ran. Unfortunately, the man forgot his Galvantula here to suffer its pains from the battle. Ash walked over to the harmed Galvantula. Galvantula gave an angry look at Ash, but it was immediately shriveled away when Ash used his aura to cover its wounds. Was Ash trying to heal it?

After a few moments, the Galvantula was able to stand and it stared at Ash, astonished as to why its enemy helped it.

"Galvantula, I understand that you think I am an enemy. But, enemy or friend, we should help each other. To gain peace in this world. It is because of trainers like yours who keep this world away from peace and love. If you want to go back with your trainer, I am not stopping you." Ash said as he stood up and walked to me. The Galvantula looked at Ash, then at the broken door that its trainer ran through. It started to walk to Ash and I. It looked at us with pleading eyes, shot its web at the forgotten pokeball and held it up to us. It wanted to be with us. Ash smiled, "Like I always say, the more the merrier!"

It looked like it was trying to smile, but instead it did a 'happy dance'. Ash took the pokeball and stuck it to his belt.

"Yossi, why was that man here?" asked Ash as he petted the spider Pokémon.

"He wanted to take you and Gary back to their head courters. Since they now know their secret Ash, they want to do tests on you. They think you're some sort of alien."

"I'm no alien."

"I know that, but… how did you do that? Are you a wizard of some sort?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I am what a lot of people call an Aura Guardian. I can use my aura to do many things, such as to attack, defend or to strengthen my stats."

"Wow, I have so many questions!"

"Ask away, Yossi."

"Do you level up, like Pokémon do?"

"Not exactly, but we do have levels of mastery. There is the rookie, Aura-Guardian-in-training, Aura Guardian and Aura Prince. There are many of Aura Guardians, but not many princes. I happen to be one of the Princes."

"WHAT! No way!" Alex exclaimed, "What can the Aura Prince do anyways?"

"They can do a lot, but they hold a lot of responsibility. They are the ones who keep law and order in our world. To keep our world in balance. We are the most powerful Aura Guardians known to man. Us princes also are the harmonic elements. Which are elements in which gives us our power. What we symbolize."

"And what are you?" I asked, I got into this conversation from the very beginning… it is quite interesting if you ask me, "I am judgement. I look within your souls, your auras, to tell if your evil or not. But from my studies, everyone has some evil within them. Most people equal it out with good. But people like Team Rocket are those people who lost the power to equalize or balance out good and evil."

"Almost like yin-yang." Yossi stated.

"Exactly like yin-yang."

This conversation about Ash kept going for what seemed like an eternity. But then Yossi said, "So, Gary. Are you happy with being outside his mind?"

"Yes, because I now get to see his… beautiful face once more." I said as I pulled Ash into my body and hugged him. I pulled back to give him a peck on the lips. Ash started to blush. Almost looking like a tomato. I chuckled, what a sight.

"I see you finally confessed you two!" Alex said. Both of us looked at him in shock.

"H-How did you know?"

"I could just tell. It was obvious."

"Really?" Ash asked, embarrassed. I blushed the same color as Ash and gave a sheepish laugh.

"What are you two going to do now?"

"Probably head back to Sinnoh. Knowing my friends, they must be worried sick." As if on cue, Ash's cell phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller name, "I-It's …my Mom."


End file.
